


Fort of the Rebellion

by iceprinceloki



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Funny, Gen, M/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Silly, Spec, love theses vamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Hep the Fort of the Rebellion set up their forces to conquer the evils of the Blood Communion court. Follow Louis, Daniel, Armand, Quinn, Mona and Bianca to war. Shit ensues, the fair maiden is kidnapped, Marius is insulted and Armand gets what he asks for. But what does David have to do with it?





	Fort of the Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a few prompts on tumblr where i can be found as iceprincelebrat. There was a prompt where lestat and armand always build forts and have battles and the others pick sides etc. i cant remember the other prompts but i hope you enjoy!

The council of the Blood Communion were in session and hearing out the various complaints and requests of the subjects. It was a cold winter night, a week before Christmas. 

There were fires blazing in the grates and the heavy drapes were all drawn against the cold. 

Lestat listened tiredly to the typical complaints allowing Marius to make the decisions about them. When one subjects story piqued his interest, then another with a similar story and another with yet again a similar story.

‘I was just walking innocently in the grounds when out of nowhere this thing hit me and this hideous green paint splattered all over me!’ The youngster said angrily. ‘I tell you it’s those trouble makers!’

‘What trouble makers?’ Lestat asked curiously, speaking for the first time that evening.

The fledgling looked at him grimly. ‘The vampires Armand, Louis, Daniel, Mona, Quinn and Bianca.’

Marius spluttered. ‘Are you quite sure they did this to you?! That is a bold accusation!’

The fledgling glared from under his green paint and gestured to a few others in similar states of varying shades of paint. ‘Oh please….Don’t just take my word for it.’

Court was adjourned shortly thereafter and the council consisting of Lestat, Marius, Thorn, Cyril, David, Jesse, went outside to try and find the supposed trouble makers. It didn’t take long before Jesse noted a strange construction in one of the old oak trees.

‘What’s that? I don’t think I’ve ever seen that before…’ she said curiously.

David frowned up at the structure. ‘It looks like a tree house…but who on earth would build a tree house?’

Thorn stepped forward. ‘Hello up there! I know you’re hiding, come out we mean you no harm.’

Daniels head popped out through a window. ‘What do you want?!’ he yelled crossly.

‘We want to know what on earth you’re doing up there. Vampires at the chateaux have been complaining that you have thrown paint at them!’ Cyril said immediately. ‘Would you come down and explain yourselves?’

‘No. We are very busy with important things. No time to say hello, goodbye. We’re very very busy!’ Daniel disappeared into the house.

Marius stepped up now and yelled angrily. ‘Armand! Come here at once! I demand to speak with you!’

Armand, Daniel, Mona, Quinn, Louis and Bianca appeared in the long window.

‘Who is speaking who?’ Bianca yelled innocently back.

Marius was fuming. ‘You know perfectly well who I am Bianca Solderini! Come down here at once all of you!’

‘We are the people of the Fort of the Rebellion, and we do not recognise your authority!’ Armand declared confidently. ‘Now leave before we taunt you a second time!’

‘Armand this is no laughing matter! This is not funny!’ Marius yelled angrily.

Armand stuck out his tongue cheekily to his master. ‘I sneeze in your direction!’

The six mischievous vampires all stuck out their tongues and made childish jeering noises.

‘Nah nah naaaah nah nah naaaah!’ Daniel taunted in a sing song voice. ‘You’re a bunch of oldies, with no sense of humour!’

Marius spluttered, completely gobsmacked. ‘Louis! Surely you are above this childish nonsense! You are the Consort of the Prince, this is entirely unbecoming!’

Louis grinned. ‘Live a little Marius, you shouldn’t act your age quite so much!’

‘I live just fine thank you!’ Marius was red in the face and the council were simply enjoying the scene.

‘Louis come down, you at the very least cannot be involved in this hare-brained shenanigans!’ David implored him. ‘Marius is right, you’re the Consort! You are supposed to set the example!’

‘Oh shut up David!’ Louis said crossly. ‘Dry up and blow away! You’ve been a thorn in my side since day one! I refuse to tolerate you any longer!’

David blinked with a hurt expression on his face.

‘Don’t worry David!’ Quinn called out innocently, making David look to him hopefully. ‘I’ll always care for you.’ Quinn winked playfully.

David went red to his ears and down his neck. The six vampires laughed and cackled with glee.

‘Armand come down from there now or I will whip you to an inch of your life!’ Marius threatened in a dangerously low voice.

Armand squealed like a girl and exchanged scandalized looks with his compatriots. ‘Ooooohhh master! Do you promise?!’

Marius looked like he would faint so Lestat stepped in.

‘What the devil do you hope to achieve?’ He asked with a confused frown on his face. ‘What will make you stop attacking the other vampires?’

‘David goes or we stay!’ Louis declared.

At the same time Daniel demanded a chocolate fountain, Mona and Quinn made a shopping list of tawdry items, Bianca laughed hysterically and Armand blew kisses at his master.

Lestat looked at David, both utterly perplexed. ‘What did you do to Louis?’

David’s jaw dropped. ‘I haven’t done anything to him! I thought we were friends!’

Lestat looked back up at the vampires and thought about it. It could be fun to have some childish nonsense in their lives.

‘I, the Prince of Chateaux de Lioncourt and the Blood Communion, hereby declare a war for the hand of the fair maiden Louis!’ He proclaimed loudly with a playful undertone in his voice.

‘Excuse me!?’ Louis yelled. ‘Fair? I am drop dead gorgeous! Make no mistake!’

Marius whipped around to stare at his prince. ‘Lestat you cannot possibly be serious!’

‘I am Marius.’ Lestat shrugged walking away from the rebellions fort. ‘We could use something fun in our lives.’

The next night Lestat crouched in his own fort on the ground below the tree where the rebellion were hiding and plotting.

‘They have a height advantage over us but we have superior strength and battle planning abilities!’ Jesse said excitedly, clearly enjoying the whole activity.

Marius eyed her with disappointment. ‘You are enjoying this far too much.’

‘Loosen up old roman! This could be fun!’ Cyril said jokingly to Marius who loomed over them as they crouched in the snow, plotting.

‘Yes it could be! We can do some epic battles!’ Thorn said eagerly. ‘I’d like to take Armand down a peg or two.’

‘That is all very well and good but we need to plan a battle strategy to go into battle.’ Lestat interrupted. ‘So can we get back to the matter at hand?’

Marius opened his mouth to say something caustic when a loud thud hit their roof. They all rushed to the window to see what was happening; only to have snow thrown in their faces, forcing them all backwards into their fort.

Lestat stared at his followers who stared at him. ‘SNOW BALL FIGHT!’ He roared, getting them to roar with him.

They ran outside and began flinging balls of snow up into the tree house at the inhabitants. The People of the Rebellion finally came running out themselves and the battle commenced in the open. Marius was standing shouting for peace when Bianca scooped past the snow to the muddy slush, creating a huge ball of mud she threw it and hit her maker squarely in the face.

The battle paused as if frozen on a TV screen. They all waited with baited breath to see what Marius would do. At first he just stood there, face covered in mud, eyes closed. Then he slowly reached up and wiped the mud from his face. He stared at them and they all stared at him.

‘TO WAAAAAAAR!!!!!!’ He roared arms held high above his head.

His team roared with him and the battle resumed. The first to “Die” were Daniel, Quinn, Jesse, Cyril and Bianca. The fight ceased once the dead were made obvious.

Armand sat with Daniels head in his lap, wailing dramatically. ‘It should have been me!!!!’

Thorn knelt by Cyril who gasped his last breaths. ‘I always loved you! Uuuugggg..’ He died.

Louis held Mona who cried over Quinn, slain in cold blood by David.

‘Is this what you wanted David?!’ Louis yelled convincingly devastated. ‘Are you satisfied now?!’

David for his part just stared at them at a total loss for words. Mona sobbing, pulled herself from Louis arms, and knelt beside Quinns dead body.

‘Oh my love! My one true love! I would join you for I have nothing to live for without you! Goodbye cruel world!’ She scooped a ball of snow and threw it at her chest.

‘No!’ Louis cried out, stricken. ‘Do you see what you’ve done David? You just destroy everything!’

David blinked and shook his head desperately. ‘Louis I don’t understand I thought we were friends?’

‘Friends? Ha! As if I would be friends with a vampire who killed my friend and drove his lover to suicide?’

‘Louis you can’t be serious…you hate Quinn and Mona…’ David said hopelessly.

Armand approached Marius confidently with a grim look on his face. ‘You can collect your dead and give them the proper burial. Next we meet shall be on the field of battle.’ Armand stroked his makers cheek. ‘But until then we have this one night…one night to be one…one night to warm our blood away from the constraints of battle. Oh take me away from here my forbidden lover!’ Armand turned and dramatically fainted into Marius’ arms.

Lestat saw an opportunity, he darted forward grabbed Louis and carried him away, running at a mortal speed with his fledgling in his grasp. ‘I have taken a prisoner!’

His team all ran for their fort, leaving the rebellion to pick themselves up off the floor.

‘This is no meagre battle anymore!’ Armand yelled after them. ‘It’s war!’

Lestat tossed Louis into a corner in the shack. Louis stared up at him with deceptively innocent eyes.

‘What are you going to do to me?’

‘I think you need some reminding of whom you belong to.’ Lestat said, kneeling in front of the raven haired beauty to kiss his lips.

Louis gasped when the kiss ended. ‘So now I am an object to be possessed?’

‘Yes.’ Lestat deadpanned and they stared into each other’s eyes.

Louis laughed and coyly leaned back. ‘You have won the battle monsieur but you won’t win the war.’

‘What does that mean?’ Lestat demanded to know. But Louis didn’t need to answer.


End file.
